1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air tap assembly, and more particularly to an air tap assembly having an anti-reverse effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air tap is mounted on an air cushion (or mattress) to introduce air into the air cushion by an inflator or in a manual manner so as to inflate the air cushion. However, the conventional air tap does not have an anti-reverse effect, so that the air is introduced through the air tap to flow into the air cushion freely. Thus, when the air cushion is compressed during the folding process, the air is easily introduced through the air tap into the air cushion due to a surface tension produced by a foam material mounted in the air cushion, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to a user when folding the air cushion.